Surviving Summer Vacation 101
by Storming.The.Castle
Summary: After the gang's adventures in PAFB 101, they decide to rent a beach house this summer vacation to unwind and relax. However, when these Wasabi Warriors make enemies, this vacation turns into way more than they bargained for. How will Jack and Kim get through this trip together? Find out in Surviving a Summer Vacation 101. Rated for language and content


**A.N.- You're wait is over, here it is, the sequel to Parenting a Fake Baby 101... Surviving Summer Vacation 101! Enjoy:)**

**PS- For the sake of the story, Eddie is gone and they still live in florida because that's how i started the first story, and because Eddie is no more in the show sadly:( **

**PPS- Sorry in advance if I switch from present to past tense, I'm a bit rusty**

**NOW enjoy!:)**

* * *

"Have I ever told you I love you?" I hear Jack say from beside me. I turned my eyes to see his staring right back and I can't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

"Yes, you have. At least a billion times actually." I decide to play along with the game. Again. "But have I ever told you I love you too?"

"Actually, you have, about... one billion times." He says and I can't help but laugh and lean over to kiss him. However, my lips never meet his because Rudy slams on the brakes and my head goes flying into the seat in front of me.

"Ow, seriously Rudy? I can't believe they actually gave you a license." I complained, rubbing my head. Jack just chuckles beside me and presses his lips to my cheek which I guess I'll have to settle for.

"Come on Kim lighten up, it's summer vacation!" Jerry says from in front of me. And I sigh and sit back in my seat because for once Jerry was right. It's been a few months since the tournament in Miami and things had settled a bit for us. After having the baby and the tournament and everything with Mikey, it was still weird to be so stress free. Jack must've read my mind because he laced his fingers through mine and gave my hand a small squeeze and I let go of all that once again. It was finally summer vacation. No school, no extra-curricular activities, nothing but relaxation.

I should explain why we're all in Rudy's newly fixed van. Well, Rudy had an idea and for once it was realistic. He suggested that we rent a beach house for a month. It took a while to convince my mother but she finally let me go. Jack's mother let him go too and Jerry's family practically pushed him out the door. However, Eddie moved at the very end of the semester to be with his dad in Cleveland. It was sad to see him go but I tried to push the thought back because, really, who wants to be bummed out on this awesome vacation. As far as Milton goes... have you met his father? There was no way he would "let his son be caught up in beach shenanigans with karate hooligans". Those were his exact words. Again, I felt a pang of sympathy that Milton had to miss out on this awesome trip but I felt Jack's hand intertwined with mine again and this time I squeezed his hand and looked over at him. His lips twirled up in the smallest smile and i leaned my head over and rested it on his shoulder.

Yes. We were **that** couple sometimes. At least, when nobody was watching and it was just us we were. I was so excited to be spending a month at a beach house, just the four of us! Of course Rudy was the adult supervision so it wasn't like we were just a bunch of kids living on their own, although some may argue that Rudy is a big man-child. It was great to get away from everything. Besides, after everything that's happened in the past few months, we deserved it, right? Nothing could ruin this vacation... at least I hope not.

* * *

**A.N.- Yes, it was short. But Prologues are supposed to be shorter than chapters. I just wanted y'all to get a gist of the story:) I hope you liked it, tell me your thoughts! I'm super excited. Trust me, this story is going to be awesome and if you guys don't like something, talk to me about it, ok? Thanks for reading, the first chapter will be up VERY soon:)**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL THE READERS OF PAFB101 WHO FAVORITES THAT STORY BECAUSE OH MY GOSH IT IS THE MOT FAVORITED STOY IT THE KICKIN' IT FANDOM WHICH JUST MEANS SO MUCH TO ME. Thank you all sooooooooooooo much!**

**PS- Just an upfront warning but this story will be a bit more... mature than PAFB 101. I'm not talking like hardcore M or anything, its still rated a mild T but if you didn't like the heated up scene in PAFB 101 I suggest finding another story**

**AND TO ALL OF YOU WHO MAY BE CONFUSED AT ANY OF THIS, this story is a sequel to another which has done awesomely in this fandom and I highly suggest reading it first:) Parenting a Fake Baby 101**

**Discalimer: I do not own Kickin' It or any characters affiliated with the show.**


End file.
